


The Two Pilots

by Jedi_Olympian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Surprise Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Olympian/pseuds/Jedi_Olympian
Summary: One-shot of Wedge, Hobbie, and a female technician on Hoth trying to keep warm.
Relationships: Derek "Hobbie" Klivian/Original Female Character(s), Wedge Antilles/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Wedge Antilles/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Two Pilots

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a threesome before, but here's the attempt lol. There's probably more exposition and story than typical for smut, but whatever.

It should have been impossible to look attractive in the frumpy cold-weather gear, but one of the technicians for Rogue Group still managed to catch Wedge's eye. Perhaps it was the tanned skin that stood out against the pale, foreboding surroundings, or her plump lips that just begged to be kissed, or the simple fact that despite the frumpy clothing she still managed to keep her shape. Well, at least some of it. The gear was really unflattering.

Regardless, the technician rarely left Wedge's mind ever since she had joined the Rebellion a few months prior. Especially at night when the true cold seeped in and the only relief and warmth Wedge had remotely found was his hand.

Wedge wasn't like Hobbie. He couldn't just walk up to her and charm his way into her pants with ease. It felt almost as though he would be using her if he had tried so, but blast, had he been tempted. It wasn't as if he wanted a relationship with her, just to pin her up against a wall and be between her legs. It was purely physical attraction as he didn't know the first thing about her other than her profession as a technician for his squadron.

They had only been on Hoth for barely a week and the chill was eating him up from the inside out. What he wouldn't kill to have a woman warm his bed just once and she was the one invading his mind.

"Ow!" Wedge yelped, rubbing the back of his head as he was pulled from his thought trail by pain. He turned around to see Hobbie staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell, Hobbie?"

"I could ask the same," Hobbie retorted, looking woefully unimpressed. "The kriff are you staring at?" The blond pilot moved around to Wedge's side and turned in the direction he had been staring, spotting the beautiful technician currently working on making an airspeeder cold-adapted. Hobbie let out a low whistle then looked at Wedge with a smirk. "Thinking of something not quite work-appropriate, eh?" He gave Wedge a nudge.

Wedge pushed him away. "Switch off." He turned back to crates they were supposed to be unloading from the transport.

"Never," Hobbie said, picking up a crate. "Although, as your wingman, I have to recommend talking to her. What she says might just surprise you."

"That's likely," Wedge muttered.

Hobbie rolled his eyes as they carried the crates further into the base. Sometimes he wondered just how oblivious Wedge was when it came to his natural charm and the effect it had on people who found him attractive, himself included.

* * *

Mere hours later, Wedge walked into the mess hall for dinner only to see Hobbie sitting across from the technician and blatantly flirting with her. While Hobbie was usually quiet and reserved around people he didn't know, but not shy by any stretch of the imagination, it was a whole other thing when it came to people he found attractive. He could talk and talk for hours as long as he was getting her to smile and laugh.

So the moment Wedge saw Hobbie talking to the technician he had been quietly pining after? Wedge knew he was doomed. Hobbie would get the girl. Hobbie always got the girl.

Then Hobbie caught his eye and waved him over with a large grin spread from ear to ear.

_Oh, no_ , Wedge couldn't help but think. _What did he do?_ Wedge quickly grabbed a tray of food then dragged his feet over to the table where Hobbie and the technician sat.

The moment he awkwardly slid into the spot next to Hobbie, Hobbie threw his arm around Wedge's shoulder and pulled him closer. "This is Wedge," Hobbie happily introduced, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Wedge, meet Raquel. Get this, she's from Corellia, too."

Raquel smiled at Wedge. "Your friend here's quite the talker. I think you might need to take over to let him breathe."

"He's only like this around beautiful women," Wedge blurted. His face then exploded bright red and he looked down at his food, reaching up to hide his face in his hand.

"There he is," Hobbie said, patting Wedge on the back with a small chuckle. "Quite charming if he doesn't stop and think."

Raquel laughed, and Wedge wanted to climb into a hole, but then he felt her hand settle on his that still sat on the table, drawing his gaze up to hers. "Don't let him get to you," she told him. "And thanks, handsome." After tossing him a wink and getting him to smile, Raquel extracted her hand from his, sitting up straight. "This has been lovely, boys, but there's still an airspeeder calling my name. I'll see you two around." Standing from her seat, she smiled at them one last time and walked away with her empty tray.

When she finally left the mess hall was when Wedge finally looked at Hobbie. "I never knew her name," he said.

Hobbie almost snorted out a sip of the water he had been drinking. He set down the cup and fully faced his fellow pilot. "Ooh, so you've been fantasizing about a woman you didn't know at all? Wedge Antilles, what would the others say?"

"Switch off."

Hobbie simply leaned closer and dropped his voice so no one around them would hear. "If you don't find a dark corner with her, then I will."

It was then that their commanding officer, Luke Skywalker, joined them at the table, completely changing the conversation away from wanting to have sex with the attractive technician. While Luke would likely think the same, he was still the innocent farmboy that had blown up the Death Star a few years prior, so he'd blush worse than Wedge had and be a stuttering mess on top of it. What Hobbie would give to be the cause of the blush.

At least Wedge knew what name he wanted to moan when alone in bed.

* * *

The following day, Wedge had just gotten back from patrolling the frozen tundra with Luke when Hobbie ran up beside him while he walked through the corridor.

Hobbie threw his arm around Wedge's shoulders and asked, "What's your opinion on threesomes?"

Wedge's eyes went wide. "Hobbie!" He looked around to make sure no one had heard the blond. Thankfully, no one they passed seemed to have changed demeanor at all.

"What?" Hobbie said, shrugging. "I'm just saying, you're an attractive guy. I'm an attractive guy. She's an attractive girl and would look amazing being impaled on not just one but two cocks. Mine and yours." He pointed from himself to Wedge.

Sometimes Wedge wanted to strangle his friend. "How long have you been thinking about this?" Wedge begrudgingly asked.

"All day, and it's killing me." In more ways than one and he couldn't relieve any of the built-up tension because he had been working. Hobbie was by and large attracted to women, but he'd be damned if he didn't admit he'd be willing to do something with Wedge if he ever asked. Or any attractive male for that matter, but Wedge especially, and maybe Luke.

Which left Wedge in silent pain knowing that his best friend wanted to screw the same woman he did. He glossed over Hobbie thinking of a threesome, chalking it up to Hobbie not wanting to "steal" her from him, but she wasn't Wedge's to steal. He had only been thinking of her in a physical way, making him feel guilty enough, so he decided to forego whatever "dibs" Hobbie thought Wedge might have claimed.

"If you want to screw her, go ahead and ask," Wedge said dismissively, waving a hand. He tried his best to keep his voice steady and his expression free of emotion.

Hobbie beamed. "Really? Fantastic." He patted Wedge roughly on the shoulder before running off.

Wedge sighed and shook his head. He needed a drink.

* * *

Hobbie walked down the hall with a spring in his step. He had finished his duties before dinner started, unlike poor Wedge, so Hobbie planned on taking the time to talk to a certain technician. He couldn't believe Wedge had told him to ask her if she'd be up for a threesome. If this was his only chance to see Wedge naked, he'd take it, and they'd both get something out of it anyway.

Once Hobbie grabbed the tray of food, he slid into the spot next to Raquel with an easy-going grin plastered on his face. She immediately knew he wanted something but decided against getting straight to the point. She didn't mind letting him talk her ear off considering he was entertaining and very easy on the eyes.

"How's your day been, beautiful?" Hobbie asked right away.

"Exhausting," she answered. "And you?"

"Better now that I'm with you."

Raquel could easily see why the few other women in the Rebellion that she had befriended were so enamored with him. "Is that so?"

He nodded and reached over to her hand, tracing random patterns on the back of it. "You know, if you're so exhausted, I know the perfect way to unwind."

She knew where he was going with it. "Wouldn't that make me more exhausted?"

Hobbie chuckled. "I suppose it depends on how you do it."

Raquel faced him with a smile. She liked how easily he talked, how charming his words were. "And how do you do it?"

"Any way you'd like, beautiful." Hobbie leaned closer, moved her hair behind her ear, and whispered in her ear. "Although, I am curious at some of the naughtier desires you might have." He rested a hand on her elbow as a shiver ran through her. "Spanking, choking, bondage, a cock in your ass while another is in your cunt." He noticed her tense and slightly close her legs. "Oh, really?"

"If I do like the sound of one of those?" she whispered in return.

He pulled away with a smirk. "What did you think of my pal Wedge?"

* * *

Later that night, after Wedge finished up his duties for the night, he made his way to the quarters he shared with Hobbie. He was ready to lie down on his bed and pass out for the night after a day of mental gymnastics. He couldn't care less about the physical demands of his job, but the things that had been plaguing his mind for the day ever since Hobbie brought up a blasted threesome idea? It was killing him.

But when Wedge walked into the room, he frowned. On the bottom bunk, sat Hobbie and Raquel. Both beamed at him when he walked inside and the door slid shut behind him. The only thing Wedge could think of was being thankful they were still fully clothed considering they were sitting on his bed. Not Hobbie's. Wedge's.

"What are you doing?" Wedge asked immediately.

Hobbie blinked, mildly confused at his less than pleasant reaction. "We've been waiting for you," he answered simply as though it was completely obvious. At least, he thought it should've been. "You said to ask her, so I did." Hobbie waved his hand over Raquel who was starting to grow uncomfortable.

And Wedge finally understood what the hell was going through Hobbie's head. "For yourself, not both of us."

The realization finally dawned on Hobbie. "Huh. . . Well, I can see where that got lost in translation." Wedge brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"I should probably go," Raquel said, pointing at the door.

"No, wait, wait," Hobbie said, holding out his hand for her to pause in getting up. "Just give us a sec." Raquel looked doubtful but nodded anyway. Hobbie hopped up and pulled Wedge off to the side. He lowered his voice to talk. "You've been pining after her for who knows how long, and here she is, ready and willing."

"Never thought of you being in the picture," Wedge pointed out bluntly.

Hobbie couldn't deny that stung just a tad. "Would it really be so bad?"

"Well, no, but. . ."

"Then what's the problem? It's a yes or no. Don't overthink it. You in or are you out?"

Wedge stared long and hard at Hobbie, his best friend for years, then glanced over at Raquel, the woman he had been physically attracted to ever since he had first seen her. He supposed it wouldn't be so terrible to try a threesome with someone he was attracted to as well as someone he trusted with his life. There could've been way worse circumstances and he wasn't opposed to the idea of a threesome in general. It just came out of nowhere to him.

He looked back at Hobbie. "Kriff, I can't believe you're talking me into this."

Hobbie ginned. "That's it." He patted Wedge on the shoulder then steered him back toward Raquel who had been waiting so graciously for them to figure out what they wanted. She was just dying to let off some steam on such a cold planet that being warm by two bodies instead of one was an opportunity she hadn't wanted to pass up.

And it helped that both men were some of the more gorgeous members of the Rebellion.

Wedge glanced between the two. "So, how are we doing this?" he asked slowly, unsure of how to even start a threesome.

With such an awkward start, Raquel stood from the bed, walked up to the wary pilot, and pulled him into a kiss. It took him by surprise but after a few moments, he allowed himself to be drawn in, setting his hands on her hips as their lips moved together.

Hobbie couldn't help a grumble in the back of his throat as he watched his best friend kiss a woman. Okay, so maybe he had deeper feelings for Wedge than he'd like to admit, and seeing him kiss someone else filled him with a sense of jealousy, but that didn't mean he should show how he really felt. Hobbie ignored the pervasive thoughts, telling himself to enjoy the moment and not focus so much on the bubbling jealousy. He took off his cold-weather coat and gloves and moved to Raquel's backside to slowly begin undoing her own clothing until her breasts were fully exposed to the cold air.

Nibbling along the side of her neck, Hobbie noticed Wedge was still rather stiff, eager but cautious, so he moved Wedge's hand from her hip up to one of her breasts. That seemed to break him out of his thoughts.

Wedge peeled off his coat, hat, and gloves, and tossing them aside, and Raquel slid her hands under his shirt, feeling the muscles twitch under her touch. And he started playing with both of her breasts.

Since Wedge seemed to be enjoying himself more now that he wasn't overthinking things, he simply needed that final little push, Hobbie started focusing more on his own actions. He unbuttoned Raquel's trousers, still nibbling and licking along her neck and leaving a few marks as he went. He reached lower, following the warmth radiating from between her legs, and heard her moan against Wedge's mouth when Hobbie finally touched her clit.

Whatever Hobbie had just done, Wedge didn't care. He wanted to hear more noises from her, well, until he opened his eyes and saw Hobbie sucking on the skin in the crook of her neck. He loved having Raquel's breasts in his hands and feeling her lips against his, but something about seeing Hobbie showing her intimate attention didn't sit right with him. He brushed the thought aside as simply still being wary at having a threesome and wanting her to himself, but that explanation didn't fit completely as well.

The thoughts subsided when after Hobbie tugged down her trousers and panties and returned to rubbing her wet cunt, the back of his hand brushed against the growing tent in Wedge's own trousers. Wedge thought it might've been an accident, but as Raquel's breathing quickened and she leaned her upper body against Wedge's to fully appreciate Hobbie's unrelenting rubbing, Wedge noticed a smug grin pulling at Hobbie's lips. The grin only grew when he did it again, that time it was firmer.

_Bastard_ , Wedge thought briefly, but he didn't dislike it in the slightest. In fact, the brief touches from Hobbie made him harder faster than Raquel rubbing against him.

Grabbing her by the hair, Hobbie gently pulled Raquel's back against him and said, "Maybe you should show him just how well you can use your mouth, huh?"

When he let go of her hair, Raquel kissed Wedge again and reached down to his trousers. Unbuckling the belt, she dug inside and pulled out his hardening cock. She pushed him back enough to bend over at her waist and take him into her mouth. Wedge groaned and laced his hand through her hair.

Hobbie liked that view better. The look of pleasure crossing Wedge's expression and the hitch of his breathing made the Hobbie's cock sore. But he focused on the amazingly wet cunt in front of him.

Pulling her trousers and panties down to her ankles, Hobbie knelt behind Raquel, gave her a quick spank on her ass, then dived into her cunt with his eager tongue, lapping up the wetness that had accumulated between her lower lips.

Her moaning sent vibrations through Wedge's cock, only make it more difficult for him to not climax right then and there. It had been far too long since he had felt something other than his own hand, and he wanted to enjoy it, not for it to end so shortly after starting. He could kiss Hobbie for talking him into the threesome.

That thought made him pause. He could kiss Hobbie. The idea turned him on even more. It wasn't as if Wedge had never found any man attractive, but something about kissing Hobbie made him enjoy the thought of being with someone of the same sex a lot more.

Hobbie slid a finger into Raquel's cunt, pushing in and out a few times, then brought the finger up to her puckered asshole, gently massaging the rim with her own juices. Her need to orgasm only rose as he played with her ass and licked her cunt, but what finally sent her over the edge was him pushing the finger inside her.

Raquel cried onto Wedge's cock as her cunt and asshole spasmed, the wave of pleasure passing through her body, and Hobbie continued fingering her ass throughout her climax. He bit her ass cheek when she started sucking Wedge's cock with a renewed vigor until he couldn't take it anymore. His cock twitched in her mouth and she swallowed the salty ropes of cum as he groaned and ground his cock into her.

Hobbie didn't know who he was more jealous of, Raquel tasting Wedge's cock or Wedge getting sucked off. He decided on both.

She licked the sensitive tip after taking Wedge's cock from her mouth and he grunted again.

Hobbie spanked her ass and she yelped with a small jump. "Leave him be," he said. "That shit's sensitive."

Raquel rolled her eyes with a smirk as she stood straight. "Fine." She finished taking off her boots and bottoms, walked to the bottom bunk, and leaned against the ladder, looking up at the two men, both of whom were still almost fully clothed while she was completely naked. Her nipples were hard in the cold air. "Are you two going to lose the clothing?"

Hobbie looked to his friend and winked before stripping off what remained of his clothing, and Wedge quickly followed suit with a small blush creeping up his neck. Despite sharing a room with Hobbie, he'd never once been naked in front of him, but Hobbie simply gave him a teasing grin when they were both finally nude together.

"Do you want her ass or her cunt?" Hobbie asked as if it was the simplest question in the world.

Wedge hesitated though, and Hobbie moved around him to guide him by the shoulders over to Raquel then smacked his ass. Wedge hadn't expected that, but kriff, did he want Hobbie to do it again. And while he did like it, it also made him feel like a pathetic teenager with conflicted sexual feelings. Hobbie grinned smugly at his blush.

Raquel reached up to connect her lips to Wedge's again when he moved to join her, but she pushed on his shoulders and motion for him to lay on the floor. The crappy bunk bed would be way too small for the three of them. Wedge laid down and Raquel rolled over on top of him.

"Blast it," Wedge muttered when her wet cunt rubbed against his cock. He hadn't answered Hobbie's question, but he found himself not caring as her wet lower lips rubbed against him. But at the same time, his cock wasn't ready yet. "I want to taste you."

With a quiet hum, Raquel heeded his request and climbed up his body to straddle his face. As Wedge busied himself by burying his tongue in her cunt, Hobbie took a moment to admire his friend's body, particularly the thick cock that was slowly starting to harden again. He wanted to reach out and help it along but decided against it. He'd already pushed a few boundaries, he didn't want to reach a breaking point.

Instead, Hobbie knelt in front of Raquel and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her soft body against his, and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth due to Wedge's tongue flicking over her clit. Hobbie grinned at her then gave her two of his fingers to suck on. She took them as far into her mouth as they could go, using her tongue to lick between them, completely coating them in her saliva. Then Hobbie removed his fingers and reached behind her, probing her asshole once again.

Raquel flushed her body against him as he pushed into her with both fingers. He went slow, easing into it to make sure he didn't hurt her until his fingers loosened her ass enough to begin thrusting in and out with little resistance. And she began to feel the need to cum again.

Her climax started rising more as Wedge's tongue worked her well and Hobbie reached down to her cunt to use her own slick to be able to fit a third finger in her ass. Then her dam broke. Hobbie covered her mouth with his own to quiet the scream the escaped. Her thighs squeezed Wedge's head as her legs quivered, and he felt the throbbing of her cunt on his mouth.

As her orgasm ended, Wedge opened his eyes to see Hobbie's perfectly hard cock above him, and his mouth began to water. He wanted to taste it just like he had tasted her. But then it moved away as Hobbie helped Raquel up, and a sense of disappointment joined Wedge's budding desire.

Her back pressed against Hobbie's front as he played with her nipples. "Condoms or no?" he asked her, his breath tickling her ear. "Your choice, beautiful."

Wedge did not like hearing that. Not at all.

"No," Raquel said, grinding her ass against him. "I want to feel your cum dripping out of me." She looked at Wedge who was leaning back on his elbows still on the floor. "Both of yours."

"That's all you had to say." Hobbie smacked her ass, and Wedge's cock twitched at the sound.

Raquel straddled Wedge's waist and ground against him. He dug his fingers into her thighs as she rubbed him with her cunt. Then Hobbie pressed his hand against her back, leaning her forward so he could have better access to her ass as he knelt behind her.

Hobbie collected her slickness on his fingers then thrust them into her ass again, and she whimpered in return. Wedge played with her nipples as his friend worked her ass more.

Since they lacked any bottled lube, Hobbie had to use the natural stuff, not that he or Raquel seemed to mind. So, Hobbie pressed the tip of his cock into her waiting cunt, and both of them groaned as he stretched her open. There was a pleasurable burn as he slowly pushed into her since neither had truly fingered her, but she didn't care. She finally had a cock in her cunt. It was what she had been waiting for.

But Hobbie planned on taking her ass, so him being in her cunt didn't last long as he pulled out then turned his attention to the hole he had been taking the time to prepare. Just the head popping into her hole made her whimper in their arms, and Wedge waited until Hobbie stopped moving, fully sheathed in her asshole, to maneuver his own cock into her soaked cunt.

Raquel cried out a being stretched to the extreme, and she cursed loudly. "Okay, okay, okay," she whined. "Blast it all, you're huge." She couldn't quite tell if it hurt at all considering how good two cocks buried in her to the hilts felt. "Fuck me hard."

They didn't need to be told twice. Sitting still was agony for the two men.

Hobbie started first, thrusting in and out of her deliciously tight asshole, and Wedge matched his rhythm. The two were eventually pounding into her with Hobbie muffling her cries with his hand as they thrusted in and out.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapped against skin, and they each loved every second of it. The tightness around their cocks. The warmth of their bodies compared to the cold of Hoth. The saltiness of the skin they licked.

All the awkwardness Wedge had felt before they started had completely dissipated as he rammed his cock into the tight cunt over and over again, and seeing the pleasure both his and Hobbie's cocks brought her only made it better. And when he'd feel Hobbie's balls brush against his, it only got better. And Hobbie loved the little grunts Wedge tried so hard not to let out.

Raquel's body started to spasm as another orgasm flowed through her. Her cunt grasped Wedge's cock in a vice-like grip and she brought him to climax with her until Hobbie was the last one. He lasted barely a few seconds longer until he loaded in her ass. Both loads of cum made her feel warm and fulfilled as her heartbeat slowed to normal.

Their cocks twitched in her, bringing out the aftershocks of her high, and her cunt in return throbbed around their cocks, elongating their own pleasure.

The three stayed in place for a short bit, relaxing before they started to move again. Wedge and Hobbie pulled their cocks out of her abused holes, and Raquel had difficulty standing straight when they let her go. Hobbie stood and held out his hand for Wedge to take, which he did, and helped him off the floor, but before Hobbie let go of his hand, he couldn't help but glance down at Wedge's glistening cock then winked at him. Wedge blushed brightly.

Hobbie smirked and turned to Raquel and wound his arms around her from behind. "Thanks, beautiful," he said, nipping at her ear. "That was a lot of fun."

Raquel grinned and tugged on her clothes. "Don't be strangers." Once fully clothed but not exactly put together, she left the two alone, limping as she left the room.

Hobbie started picking up the rest of the clothing that had been tossed aside at the start while Wedge was left in shock at what he had been talked into. And when Hobbie noticed, he chuckled a little and set his arm on Wedge's shoulders.

"Still thinking of something not work appropriate?" he asked playfully. As Hobbie turned to finish picking up the clothes and perhaps get dressed, he flicked Wedge's ass.

Wedge couldn't take the teasing anymore. Grabbing Hobbie by his arm, he pulled him into a harsh kiss. But he wasn't expecting Hobbie to eagerly return the kiss with unbridled passion. Hobbie dropped all the clothing he had picked up and grabbed Wedge's hips, pressing their lower halves against each other. Wedge had never thought he'd be turned on by another man's cock rubbing against his, but then again, it wasn't as though his life had been filled with him being attracted to a lot of people in general, regardless of their sex.

When Wedge pulled away, breathless and lips swollen, he set his forehead against Hobbie's. "Stop teasing me."

"Never going to happen, but I can at least back up my teasing with action."

Wedge's eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of action?"

Hobbie gently pushed Wedge back until the backs of his legs hit the bed and he sat down. Hobbie knelt in front of his best friend, nestled in between his legs and Wedge finally got the hint, but Hobbie decided to say something anyway.

"Let me clean you up."

Wedge couldn't nod any faster.

With a grin, Hobbie lowered his head and took Wedge's cock in his mouth. It was still soft from the two orgasms he had already had, but Hobbie didn't mind. He didn't think Wedge would be ready for a third that night, but it didn't mean that he wasn't going to use his tongue and mouth as best he could to clean Wedge off.

Perhaps another night.


End file.
